Who's Hamtaro?
by Cyndaquil255
Summary: While waiting for his friends after leaving Laura's early, Hamtaro falls from a tree and looses his memory, save for the ham-chats Bizzaroo, Nopookie, No-P, and Hamspar. How will the ham-hams cope with this? And will Hamtaro ever get his memory back?
1. Chapter 1: What Happened?

Hamha! I don't own Hamtaro. Oh well. Not like I ever will.

**Chapter 1**

**What Happened?**

Hamtaro woke up at the same time he usually does, and waited for Laura to leave so that he could go to the clubhouse and hang out with his friends. He was surprised, however, to find Laura leaving much earlier than she normally does.

"Bye, Hamtaro! See you after school!" Laura left, and Hamtaro left his cage and began his normal routine: Going behind her bed, going through the hole he had made in the wall when they first moved there, sliding down the drainpipe, and landing on the dog that, if he were a hamster, could pass himself off as Snoozer, Brandy.

"Hiya, Brandy! Do you know why Laura left so early today?" Brandy simply yawned, as always. Hamtaro began his walk to the clubhouse, but realized once he got to the park that he was also early to his destination, so he climbed up a tree to wait for his friends. "I've never been out this early before. I wonder who will come first?" He sat waiting for his friends for a while, and eventually climbed further up the tree to get an acorn that he had seen a few moments before. "Almost… got it… C'mon…" Unfortunately, his paw slipped, and he fell out of the tree, hitting his head on a few branches, and landing in a pile of leaves just under the tree. "Ow, that hurt…" before he could say anything else, however, a bunch of acorns fell on his head, knocking him out.

"Hey! Are you like, okay, Hamtaro?" Hamtaro woke up to Sandy nudging him gently, making sure he was okay.

"Yeah, but… my head hurts."

"That's okay, I'm sure you'll like, feel better once we link, get to the clubhouse."

"Wha…" But before he could finish asking Sandy his question, she was dragging him toward the clubhouse.

"Hamha, guys! Look who I found outside!" Everyone in the clubhouse, save for Snoozer, turned toward the door.

Everyone said, "Hamha, Hamtaro!"

Hamtaro was very confused, many questions racing through his mind, but he asked the two he deemed most important: "Who are all of you, and who's Hamtaro?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Situation

You know, I will never own Hamtaro. That's the truth.

NOTEICE-PLEASE READ THE WHOLE THING: I will not be giving Bijou her French accent with my text. It's not that I don't like it, it's just that it's hard to type, and it isn't used in the games, anyway. Please don't think any less of me for it. However, if _someone_ *cough*cfborsxmfan*cough* is willing to help me with it, I will retype this chapter with the accent as well as put it in future chapters.

**Chapter 2**

**The Situation**

Everyone was shocked. Their little friend, who often lead them on their adventures, couldn't remember who they were, or even who HE was!

"What happened, Hamtaro?" asked Maxwell.

"I already told you, I don't know who this 'Hamtaro' is."

Boss said to him, "He's talking to you."

"Really? Well, all I can remember is that I got hit on the head with some acorns. After that, she *pointing at Sandy* was shaking me and dragging me here. Oh, and I seem to remember something about this thing called ham-chat… I don't know what that is, but I know something about it. Let's see… there's Nopookie, or dislike, Hamspar, or enemy, Bizzaroo, or strange, and No-P, or no."

Bijou comented "Well, at least he knows something about his life,".

"I think he has amnesia," declared Maxwell.

"Am-what-a?" Cappy wondered.

"Amnesia. It's when something happens, like hitting your head, and causes a loss of memory. Of course, it would have to be a pretty serious bump. I don't think just acorns would do it, even if there were a lot of them."

Pashmina asked, "Hamtaro, do you remember anything else?"

"…No, but my head hurt a LOT more than acorns falling on it."

"Maybe some familiar surroundings will jog your memory. Maybe even seeing hamsters you haven't seen for a while. By the way, just so you don't call us something like 'Hungry Ham', or 'Gymnast Ham', I'm Maxwell, and they're Oxnard, Boss, Bijou, Cappy, Sandy, Panda, Pashmina, Penelope, Stan, Dexter, Howdy, and Snoozer."

"Well… Okay. So let me make sure I have this right. *Pointing at each ham as he says their name* Maxwell, Oxnard, Boss, Bijou, Cappy, Sandy, Panda, Pashmina, Penelope, Stan, Dexter, Howdy, Snoozer, and… *points at self* Hamtaro. Is that right?"

"Yes, Hamtaro. That's exactly right. One last question before we go out today. Do you remember Laura?"

"…Who? Are you trying to confuse me, Maxwell? Cause it's working."

"Yup. Hamtaro, except for Nopookie, Hamspar, Bizzaroo, and No-P, you've pulled a complete Blanko of your life."

"What?"

"To pull a Blanko means to forget something."

"Oh."

"Now, shall we get going, hams?"

"Yeah!"

To be continued…

* * *

Something for you lesser Hamtaro fans, or who have little knowledge of Ham-Chat- that is what all of the ham-chats mean. And all ham-chats in this story will be capitalized (if I forgot one in the last chapter, then it is from this point on.) Once again, don't hate me for not doing Bijou's french accent. *Waits to see if CFB or SxMfan will help me with it* *Doesn't force them to if they don't want to*


End file.
